Thrown into the spot light
by orange twilight
Summary: The tragic death of sg3 leave holes that need filling in the sgc, in more ways than 1 ;o) please read and review


Thrown into the spotlight.  
  
"Something special happened to me on that day, something which will change the way I look at life forever" "What was it?" "I'm not really sure but nothings been the same since" "Look Daniel I'm sorry but ." "No it's not your fault Sam" "But don't you think you are being just a little melodramatic?" "Why?" "I mean, I know Jack beating you kinda went against the grain, but." "No its not that, it's not about winning or losing" "Then what? It was just an ice hockey match?" An alarm sounds. "I guess I'll just have to get it out of you later then" Sam and Daniel turned and headed for the control room  
  
"What's going on general?" Sam asked as she and Daniel walked over to the monitors, Jack and Teal'c soon joined them. "No ones due back are they sir?" O'Neill asked. "Receiving GDO" The airman announced "It's SG3" "Open the iris" General Hammond commanded. They watched as the iris opened and as Colonel Makepeace and two of his men ran through the gate, accompanied by a volley of Gou'ld staff blasts. "Close it" Makepeace shouted once he and his men were clear of the gate, the iris slid back over, the familiar thudding sound of men hitting the barrier soon followed before the gate was deactivated. SG1 and general Hammond ran down to the gate room. "Where are the rest of your men Colonel?" Hammond asked, dreading to hear the answer. "Dead sir" Makepeace replied "We were ambushed, me, Hawkins and Jones were the only ones to make it to the gate" Makepeace bowed his head at the memory of seeing his teammates killed. "How many where there?" "Too many they easily out numbered us" "Report to the infirmary, debriefing is at 19:00 hours, go and get some rest" They watched Makepeace and his men file out of the gate room in disbelief, once out of sight they made there way to the briefing room before anyone spoke. "General?" O'Neill said, Hammond turned to face him "What are we going to do?" "It's to risky for an all out assault," Hammond sighed "We are just going to have to bide our time until we know exactly what we are dealing with. Dismissed" With that General Hammond walked into his office and closed the door leaving SG1 alone. They stood in silence for a moment as the full gravity of the situation began to sink in. "I'm going to see Makepeace" O'Neill announced and turned to leave. "O'Neill" Teal'c said, jack stopped and turned to face his friend. "I shall accompany you" jack didn't argue and the two men left together. Sam and Daniel stood in stillness for a moment longer. Sam eventually broke the calm. "But I don't understand . it's just an ice hockey game" "Sam! Makepeace has just lost most of his men and your still talking about that" "What? I have to know now" "I am not having this conversation with you" Daniel turned to leave. "No don't go come on please," Sam begged as she followed Daniel out of the room.  
  
  
  
Somewhere deep in the back lands of Texas there is a military camp surrounded by sand and no mans land it stands all alone. A collection of tents are littered around inside the enclosure fence but there is more to this military training camp than meets the eye, for in one of these unassuming tents is an elevator which, burrowing deep under ground, leads to a maze of conference rooms, offices, barracks and more. In one of these conference rooms a group of eager new recruits were sitting waiting for their introductory lecture to begin. It wasn't long until they were joined by the general in charge of the base they all took their seats, as the general began to speak. "Welcome to the premier training facility on this planet, I am General Lewis, the commander of this base and I am looking forward to see you all progress through the system. As you know the first few weeks will be spent on induction and physical stamina work outs, you may think your fit now but just you wait, then the physical training will be followed by a series of virtual reality simulations to weed out the marginally intelligent from this motley bunch from there you will be able to specialise into different fields. Any questions?" the general asked but the room remained silent. "Well then I trust you all know where your barracks are, now get going" The general watched as his latest bunch of hopefuls filed out of the room.  
  
General Hammond sat facing the diminished sg3 although he was saddened by the loss of men he considered friends what saddened him more was the pain and anguish etched on to the faces of Colonel Makepeace and his two surviving team mates Hawkins and Jones, Hammond knew the feeling of guilt at still being alive only two well. O'Neill and Teal'c where also sat around the table hoping to learn more about the Gou'ld attackers. "Colonel Makepeace?"  
  
"Sorry general, umm we were just starting out 5th day on p3x78y Brown and Greene went to collect weather data as always they were gone for about half an hour when we heard shouting and saw Brown and Greene running back to base followed by Jaffa, there were too many to fight as they ran towards us Greene was shot with . he was killed and Brown soon went the same way, all we could do was to turn and run, by the time we reached the gate we . we were all that were left" "Did you know which Gou'ld you were facing" Teal'c asked even his voice was filled with pain and anger. "Osiris" "Your sure?" O'Neill asked instantly hating the name and the pain she had caused his team mates. "Yes" Jones said speaking for the first time, his voice was shaky but the contempt that came through left no doubt in anyone's mind.  
  
Sam sat quietly in her lab, she wasn't really doing anything just thinking, thinking about her life and the people in it. After hearing from Jack that Osiris was behind the attack on SG3 she had been flooded with many different emotions. Mostly they had been for Daniel the look on his face when he heard the name made her want to cry. She couldn't imagine what he felt, knowing that 2 of the women he loved had been taken as hosts. She thought that it must make him scared to love someone again, knowing that they could so easily be taken away. As she sat in her darkened lab she could feel the tears well up within her, taking a deep breath she pushed them aside and started to think about her own 'love life' or lack of one. Yes there had been a few guys enter her life from time to time, but the fact that they were by their very nature 'aliens' scared her. Then there was Jack. She smiled slightly to her self. She knew that he had feelings for her, that he maybe even loved her, but in her heart she knew that it would never work, too much stood in their way. It was nice to know though that she was loved, not as a daughter but as a woman. When she joined the air force all those years ago she had never dreamed that it would change her so much, change her partly into a person she didn't like, a person who lied to their family about their job, a person who couldn't love and be loved in a normal way. Then she realised that she had more in common with Daniel than she thought he couldn't love either, but he had no one to love him, no parents no brothers or sisters no one on the outside world who cared what happened to him. She felt the tears come back but this time she didn't push them away, she cried. She cried more deeply and for longer than she had done for a long, long time, it felt good to wash away her sorrow to be able to release all the pent up emotion she was feeling. The door suddenly flew open and Daniel hurried in. "Sam?" He asked the dim light momentarily blinding him. "Are you here?" Something inside her wanted him to go away, wanted her to keep quiet, but there was something in his voice, concern or maybe sorrow that made her answer him, she didn't want him to be alone. "Yeah I'm here" "Why are you sitting in the dark?" He asked, she was grateful that he didn't turn the light on. "Oh I was just thinking" He closed the door and knelt down next to her. She was touched by his concern, by the way he was able to devote all his attention to one person and make them feel special, just like she was feeling now. "What about?" He asked. "Life" "Me too" it was defiantly sorrow in his voice; Sam felt the tears well up inside her again. They sat in silence for a few minutes both of them respecting each others need for privacy. "Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly. "Sure" He looked hard at her face and for the first time he realised that she'd been crying. "Oh Sam you were crying" Tentatively he put his hand up to her face and wiped away her remaining tears. She glowed at his touch. "Are you ." She stopped not knowing if she should pry into his private life. However he encouraged her. "Am I?" "Are you scared to love?" there she'd said it and the look on his face made her instantly regret it. As their eyes met she could see a mixture of shock and grief etched into his eyes. "Daniel I'm sorry . you don't . I mean I ." She stumbled over the words, all the time Daniel remained quiet his eyes left hers and looked at the floor, but still he didn't offer an answer. She decided to try and explain herself. "I mean I am" Daniel seemed shocked by her revelation. "The one thing I've learnt from doing this, is that nothing lasts, and that things can be so easily taken away" "Yeah I am," He said quietly "Everybody who I've really loved ." He stopped. Sam lent over and put her arms around him holding him tightly. "But I knew that before I started here" It was Daniels turn to cry. Things which he had been trying for year to put behind him came flooding back, his parents, what he had learnt about Nick has grandfather, not being taken seriously by his peers. Sam got off her chair and sat next to him on the floor cradling his head in her arms. "Your parents?" She asked suddenly understanding and now wishing more than ever that she had kept her mouth shut, the last thing Daniel needed was to be reminded of his parents. He nodded his tears drying and he regained his composure. "Sorry" "No, I." She looked at him baring his soul to her, and then it hit her, she loved him. Without even thinking, she lent forward and kissed him. Suddenly filled with desire and longing for the gentle and compassionate archaeologist. "Sam what are you ." Daniel said in surprise, but he couldn't say anymore as she pushed him backwards onto the floor straddling him she kissed him again. Looking deep into his eyes she saw that he was confused and shocked but not angry. So she continued with every fibre of her being wanting Daniel to be happy, wanting to pleasure him in a way only a woman could.  
  
Gordon and Tony sat quietly in their beds, they were thinking about their future in this programme and if they would ever realise their dreams. The Stargate programme was all that filled their thoughts, they weren't even meant to know about it, but ever since they had over heard the General talking to another Officer about it they wanted to be apart of this monumental project. Looking across at each other they nodded in sync and slowly got out of bed, still dressed in their clothes. Quietly they made their way across the sleepy room and headed for the door. From what they had heard they could access the files on the bases computers, this was what this nighttime mission was about, the burning desire to know more. Gordon reached out his hand and ever so slowly he opened the door, they were free.  
  
Sat in the watch room General Lewis smiled to himself as he saw Gordon and Tony carefully weave their way across the base and into the computer room. He leaned over to the phone on the desk, picked up the receiver and dialled a number.  
  
General Hammond was busy working in his office; it was amazing how much paper work this had caused him. He'd make Osiris pay for this if was the last thing he did. But now he had more pressing issues, he needed to draft in replacements for SG3. The phone on his desk rang; he picked up the receiver and spoke into it. "Hammond" "General Hammond this is General Lewis" "Lewis how goes the recruits?" "Good news, the sting worked we've got two new men hooked, they are currently trying to hack into the files" "Brilliant, what are they going to find?" "A few details on SG1 as you requested, oh and the report filed about SG3." "Good let me know about their progress." With that Hammond hung up.  
  
Whilst Tony acted as a look out Gordon quickly by-passed the password protected files and had access to the personal files and felid reports. "Tony come here quick" Gordon whispered. Tony joined Gordon by the computer. "There's loads of it." "Well print it out and we'll look at it later" "Good idea" Gordon said and began printing.  
  
Daniel lay alone in his bed; he didn't dare believe what had happened only a few hours ago but it had happened, and what should he do now? He didn't want to love her, he couldn't bare the thought of her being taken away as well, but she would never understand that. He was scared to love she had been right there, more scared than she knew. She had said she understood when he pushed her away, but the look in her eyes told a different story. But she hadn't understood why he couldn't let her get close to him; as long as no one got close everyone was safe, safe from the curse that was Daniel Jackson.  
  
Sam couldn't sleep, she got fed up of tossing and turning in bed and so she made her way down to her lab to try and get some work done. But her mind wasn't up to doing anything, after the revelation that she loved Daniel everything was hard to do, she couldn't concentrate on anything. Her heart ached from the mistake she had made, she knew that she shouldn't of pushed, but it hurt her all the same when he pushed her away. She remembered the look of fear in his eyes; it was almost a fear for her to protect her. Whatever it was she knew that she would have to get to the bottom of it, she had to have him.  
  
The next morning Tony and Gordon looked at the computer readouts as soon as they could get away. They decided to split the files into personal and field Tony took the personal whilst Gordon read the field reports. After a few minutes quiet concentration, Gordon cried out in alarm. "Tony, 'ere look at this, it's a report from SG3's latest mission." "SG3?" "It's like a team, but the thing they nearly all died." "What? Let me take a look at it?" "Okay we'll swap." They flicked through each other's files. "Oh my god, I've read about him!" Gordon exclaimed. "Who?" "Dr Daniel Jackson, he's a genius." "What's he do?" "He's only the worlds leading authority on, well aliens and alien culture," "Aliens?" "Well read it for your self, and what do you think of SG3?" "I don't know, hazard of one of the best jobs ever I guess." "Yeah, still wanna do it?" "You bet." "Me too." 


End file.
